A conventional display device is configured with a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes at least three pixels of different colors. Typically, a pixel includes three pixels in red, green and blue.
The pixel arrangement in the conventional display devices includes array arrangement, mosaic arrangement and Bayer arrangement, as shown in FIGS. 1a-1c. The pixel arrangement is illustrated in accompanying figures with three pixels representing different colors ABC. FIG. 1a shows an array arrangement. Three pixels of ABC colors are alternately arranged in the same row. Pixels in the same column have the same color. FIG. 1b shows a mosaic arrangement. Adjacent pixels in the same row or in the same column are in different colors. Pixels in the same diagonal line are in the same color. FIG. 1c shows a Bayer arrangement. Pixels of two colors are alternately arranged in the same row. Pixels of two colors are alternately arranged in the same column. Pixels in the same diagonal line may be in one or two colors.
To assure image display clarity, high resolution display products require high physical density of pixels, causing process complexity and cost increase in product manufacturing.
Directed to at least alleviate one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art, the present disclosure provides a pixel structure, a configuring method of the pixel structure, and a display panel including the pixel structure, and a display apparatus including the display panel, to reduce the process complexity and production cost of high resolution displays.